Equestrian Colors : Pinky Pony
by Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr
Summary: Steve regarde Tony dormir. (Fluffy puissance mille)


_Yo ! Encore une fois la folie des examens m'a frappée et j'ai été prise d'une poussée d'inspiration … cet Os est l'inverse de Unicorn (je vous conseille d'aller le lire sinon y'a des p'tits trucs que vous saisirez pas, mais je vous oblige à rien hein xD) c'est-à-dire que c'est Steve qui regarde Tony dormir et qui pense plein de choses à son sujet x) et c'est encore tout plein de fluffy xD Cette fois, il a été rédigé sur les feuilles de brouillon de mes partiels ;D_

La jaquette de l'histoire appartient à Lolaetcaetera, mon artiste préférée sur Deviantart (lien sur son profil ff), ouep et c'était même mon cadeau d'anniversaire x3

* * *

**Equestrian Colors -2 **

**PINKY PONY**

Je me réveille. Ce n'est ni brusque ni lent, c'est seulement parce que j'ai assez dormi : le sérum fait que j'ai moins besoin de sommeil qu'un homme normal. Je ne sais pas si j'aime ça ou non. Je déteste ça parce que ça me met ma différence sous le nez, mais j'adore ça parce que ça me permet de regarder Tony dormir.

En parlant de lui, j'ai fait un rêve vraiment étrange : est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai rêvé que je faisais l'amour avec Tony dans une maison dans une prairie pendant que Thor toquait à la porte en nous souhaitant tous ses vœux et que soudain, Loki et Hulk, transformés l'un en poney vert à cornes de chèvre et l'autre en licorne énorme, verte elle aussi, vêtue de lambeaux de pantalon, ont débarqué de nulle part et nous ont fait un concert de Queen ?!

Sérieusement !

J'en viens à douter de ma santé mentale.

Mais le pire c'est que Tony m'a laissé en plan et est allé chanter avec eux.

J'en viens à regretter d'avoir demandé à Jarvis de me passer secrètement les playlists préférées de Tony.

Il dort paisiblement. J'adore son visage sans son sourire sarcastique, même si j'avoue que la malice de ses yeux manque au tableau. Il est beau. Tout simplement. J'aime même ses tempes légèrement grisonnantes. Je sais qu'il complexe là dessus, mais son âge ne me gêne pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir cent ans de toute façon.

Ses traits me rappellent évidemment ceux d'Howard, qui m'est encore trop familier. Ça me fend le cœur qu'ils ne se soient pas entendus tous les deux. Ça me fend le cœur de savoir qu'Howard était trop obnubilé par ma recherche ou par les sciences qu'il en a oublié de donner à Tony l'affection dont un enfant à besoin pour aimer son père. Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir un père*****. Et puis s'ils avaient pu discuter de sciences tous les deux ! Remarque ils ne m'ont peut-être pas attendu pour ça … J'aurais beaucoup aimé revoir Howard. Et rencontrer la mère du célèbre Tony Stark, qui a toujours l'air d'un gamin au sale caractère ! Quelle femme formidable ce devait être.

Tony bouge dans son sommeil et pose sa main sur ma hanche. J'adore qu'il touche mon corps, ça me rappelle que je suis sorti de ce maudit glacier. Ça me rappelle aussi qu'il m'aime. D'ailleurs est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou est-ce qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait cette nuit ? Ah oui c'était juste après le concert de Loki et juste avant que Thor entre et saute sur le dos de son poney de frère et qu'ils soient poursuivis par licorne/Hulk en furie après la cape rouge du dieu blond.

Tony me rapproche soudainement de lui et enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Je passe mon bras derrière lui et fourre ma main dans ses cheveux aux épis sauvages en les ébouriffant encore plus. Sa barbe me gratte un peu mais je m'en fiche. J'adore sa barbe ! Surtout quand il m'embrasse. J'ai l'impression de revivre lorsqu'il m'embrasse ! Il a toujours une façon un peu brusque de me prendre par la taille et de me coller à lui pour ensuite poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais ce n'est sûrement pas pour me déplaire, j'adore lorsqu'il est possessif.

En fait j'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve ! Ça me paraît tellement invraisemblable que Tony tienne à moi de cette façon ! Depuis que j'ai entendu Natasha dire que c'était un homme à femme, et que j'ai ensuite pu lire dans les journaux que c'était assez étrange qu'aucun scandale sexuel n'est été jeté sur monsieur Stark depuis plus d'un an. J'ose croire que c'est de mon fait … parfois j'ai peur qu'en effet tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve de plus que je fais emprisonné dans ce glacier, ou dans la mort même.

En fait je ne sais pas si je vis une réalité ou autre chose …

Tony aussi me fait peur parfois ! Il se met bien trop en première ligne lors des combats. Il croit que son armure le protège de tout mais j'ai bien vu les dommages que Thor y a fait le jour où on a attrapé Loki. Il lui a presque broyé le bras. Et j'ai cru mourir quand il a accompagné ce missile on ne sait où dans l'espace. Refermer le portail avant de le voir revenir est la décision la plus difficile que j'ai jamais eu à prendre et j'ai senti mon cœur s'arrêter lorsque son réacteur était éteint … Je ne lui avouerai jamais que je lui ai fait du bouche à bouche ce jour là ! Jamais ! Et les autres n'en ont toujours rien dit, Dieu soit loué.

Maintenant son réacteur brille de mille feux, même si je trouve que sa puissance lumineuse s'amenuise avec le temps. Je n'ose pas lui en parler, j'ai trop peur qu'il confirme mes craintes ou qu'il se mette en colère. Il ne m'a hurlé dessus qu'une seule fois mais ça a été bien assez. Cela dit j'avais cassé un engin qu'il venait de finir. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'était ou à quoi ça pouvait bien servir … Et je ne veux pas le savoir ! Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si je ne maîtrise pas bien ma force dans la vie domestique !

La lumière de son réacteur m'empêche parfois de dormir mais au moins, elle me permet d'y voir même dans le noir, même si actuellement ce sont plutôt les lumières de la ville qui éclairent la pièce par l'immense baie vitrée qu'adore Tony.

Il se retourne sur le dos. Je ne sais pas si c'est une idée judicieuse mais je lui grimpe dessus et je colle mon ventre à son bassin et tout mon corps au sien en posant ma tête sur sa poitrine. Il ne se réveille pas. Il dort tellement profondément que Thor pourrait arriver dans un éclair tonitruant directement d'Asgard qu'il ne bougerait pas une paupière. Il n'y a bien que Jarvis et Hulk qui ont l'art de le réveiller.

Je tapote distraitement son "cœur" du bout de l'ongle, je m'ennuie quand il n'est pas là pour faire ses blagues nulles, obscènes ou que je ne peux pas comprendre, quand il ne fixe pas mes fesses d'un air rêveur, quand il ne m'adresse pas son sourire pervers, quand il ne s'amuse pas à embêter les membres de l'équipe.

En y réfléchissant bien, il me manque quand je ne suis pas à dix centimètres de lui.

Je fredonne la chanson que j'ai dans la tête. Under Pressure. Ça me rappelle lorsque Tony et Clint ont fait un concours de Air Guitar. C'était hilarant. Je ne connaissais pas cette discipline et j'ai trop peur d'être ridicule pour essayer. Je crois que le sérum à accentué ma timidité relationnelle, en plus de mon courage et de ma force. Par contre ce que j'adore avec le sérum c'est qu'il a fait croître TOUT mon corps******. Mais de toute façon je préfère quand Tony me possède tout entier. J'aime quand il me fait l'amour. Il est tellement tendre, tellement brûlant, c'en est fini de Tony Stark le malicieux énergumène qui aime faire enrager les autres, de ce génie milliardaire playboy et philanthrope ! Il n'est plus qu'amour et plaisir. Il ne voit plus que moi et n'aime plus que moi. Il n'a pas besoin de me le dire, je sais qu'il m'aime, même si ça me fait fondre de l'entendre le dire.

En fait ça me rassure, ça me donne une place dans un monde où je me sens perdu. Je sais que comme moi il a un côté sombre qui le fait souffrir, et j'espère le soigner autant qu'il le fait pour moi. Je sais qu'il a aussi un côté extrêmement joyeux, ce n'était peut-être qu'une façade au début mais je pense qu'il y a pris plaisir et qu'il a finalement adopté cette personnalité, emmerder les gens est devenu son passe-temps favori et avec les Avengers il est bien loti. Il n'a toujours pas réussi à faire sortir le docteur Banner de ses gonds et le transformer en Hulk malgré toutes les surprises et autres frayeurs qu'il lui réserve, par contre la Veuve Noire à bien failli le raccourcir définitivement en lui tranchant la tête : il l'a espionnée dans sa salle de bain il y a quelques mois, Thor a réussi à le sauver en la maîtrisant, en revanche j'ai eu du mal à empêcher Clint qui était mortellement jaloux de le frapper. Mais en secret Tony lui a passé les photos et depuis ils sont meilleurs amis … Je n'ose pas le dire à Natasha. Elle me tuerait sans doute en même temps qu'eux pour ne rien lui avoir révélé plus tôt.

Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi furieuse, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, à part un dieu. Cette femme est exceptionnelle ! Rien ne lui fait peur. Sauf le Hulk … et les bébés. J'ai constaté ça quand Thor et Jane nous ont rendu visite avec leur fils de trois mois, Magni, elle a décampé et s'est cachée derrière Clint toute la journée.

Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand ils se décideront à en faire un tous les deux. Il serait temps ! Ils commencent à me décourager à se voiler la face ! Banner et moi ne parvenons pas à les faire tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'essayer : les fausses invitations dans des restaurants chics -grâce au chéquier de Tony, les pannes d'ascenseurs -avec l'aide de Jarvis, les enfermer ''par erreur'' dans la même salle -ce qui nous a d'ailleurs démasqués, les roses envoyées à Natasha avec une carte romantique écrite -par moi- de la part de Clint, mais rien n'y fait ! Je devrais peut-être demander l'aide de Thor, il devrait avoir des méthodes plus simples et originales -ou plus directes !

J'y mêlerais Tony lorsque nous n'aurons plus qu'une solution : les mettre devant le fait accompli. Il est très fort pour ça. Comme il l'a fait pour _nous_. Il m'a sauté dessus pour m'embrasser, peu importe ce qu'en j'en pensais, et m'a ensuite demandé si ça m'avait plu et si j'en voulais encore. Pour le coup je ne savais pas quoi dire ni penser, et étant donné que pour lui ''qui ne dit non consent'' … et bien j'ai dû consentir. Je ne sais pas quand exactement, je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai résisté, j'étais bien trop heureux et surpris pour ça. Je nourrissais à l'époque des sentiments que je ne comprenais pas, je ne savais pas si c'était simplement une attirance ou si c'était plus, je crois qu'ils étaient apparu la première fois que Tony s'était moqué de moi, c'était le premier qui osait se ficher de moi en tant que Captain America, il me voyait autrement que comme un héros, comme un homme simple peut-être, je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais quand j'ai vu son regard sur moi ce jour là j'ai compris que ce n'était pas juste une attirance, et surtout que c'était réciproque.

Et tout en pensant à tout ça je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.

Le jour se lève et j'ai tout à coup besoin qu'il me regarde, qu'il me parle. Je frotte le bout de mon doigt sur son nez. Il me grogne dessus mais ne se réveille pas …

-Jarvis ? Tu pourrais le réveiller s'il te plait ?

Jarvis n'a qu'un seul mot à dire :

-Monsieur !

Tony marmonne et gémit mais il ouvre doucement les paupières. Je pèse de tout mon poids, allongé sur lui, mais il ne m'a toujours pas remarqué. Il n'est décidément pas du matin.

-Bonjour mon cœur. Murmuré-je.

Des marmonnements me répondent, mais je crois déceler un ''bonjour mon amour'' alors qu'il pose les paumes de ses mains sur mes reins. Ses grandes mains chaudes ! Elles me donnent toujours des frissons.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et me regarder. Et il me sourit.

Je l'aime.

Je rapproche mon visage du sien et frotte mes lèvres contre les siennes. J'ai déjà dit combien j'aimais sa barbe ? Alors je ne parle pas de sa moustache.

Je crois qu'il n'y a rien que je n'aime pas en Tony. Même pas son arrogance. Ni sa modestie inexistante. Surtout pas son égoïsme. Tout ça me rappelle que c'est un homme comme les autres -enfin si on omet son génie. Mais ce que je préfère chez Tony, ce sont ses blessures. Les blessures de son âme. Celles que moi seul peut guérir.

D'ailleurs l'embrasser semble être un bon moyen de le réveiller.

-J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar. Dit-il.

Il a ce sale petit sourire, celui qui veut dire : ''Je sais que tu détestes ça, mais je prépare quand même un sale coup''.

-Ah oui ? Ma mère me disait toujours que pour qu'un mauvais rêve ne se réalise jamais, il faut le raconter ! Fais-je enjoué.

-J'ai rêvé qu'on avait un bébé …

D'accord. Tout bien réfléchi, je déteste cet homme ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il gâche mes plus beaux moments ?! Je voudrais me relever mais ses mains m'en empêchent. Pour compenser je lui réponds avec humeur.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait un cauchemar !

-Oh, ce n'est pas le fait qu'on ait un enfant ensemble qui me dérange. Plutôt le fait que ce soit moi qui accouche !

J'éclate de rire. Voilà un exemple de ses blagues nulles. Je suis rassuré. Je me radoucis.

-Steve ?

-Hum ?

-Cette nuit j'ai décidé de te dire ''je t'aime'' à chaque fois que je le pense.

Mon cœur s'accélère. Il est trop adorable. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et m'embrasse.

-Je t'aime. Me glisse-t-il à l'oreille.

Je suis tellement ému que je n'arrive pas à sourire.

-Je t'aime. Dit-il encore.

En fait je crois que je vais pleurer.

-Je t'aime. Recommence-t-il.

Et il recommence encore et encore, il n'y a pas deux secondes entre chacun de ses ''je t'aime''.

Et moi je suis tellement heureux !

Je voudrais mourir dans ses bras.

* * *

_*****OU DEUX ! (je ne me lancerai pas une fois de plus dans un discours contre tous ces abrutis qui se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas en allant manifester contre le mariage homo, mais le cœur y est !)_

_******Thor : Oh ! Une pensée grivoise de Captain America ! C'est impossible !_

* * *

_Hey mais au fait ! **Bonne année, bonne santé !** __Mon côté avare très développé ajoutera ''**Bonne fortune !**'' __et mon côté romantique ''**Puissiez vous trouver l'amour ! Le vrai !**'' x)__  
_

**_Sérieusement, vous trouvez pas que le mot moustache est juste hilarant ? _**_(J'essaye la technique ''poser une question au lecteur pour avoir une review/réponse'') x3_

**_Luv'U !_**


End file.
